When he's with me
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: When he's with me, I can be myself. When he's not... I'm Itachi Uchiha, pride and joy of the Uchiha family.
1. Not even 2 hours ago

When he's with me

**A/N: This is something new I wanted to try. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in the entire years that was my life. Please enjoy!**

I walk down the hall slowly, casually. It feels like every one's eyes are on me. Like something is so completely different about me, that they can't seem to figure it out by just a single glance.

"Did you hear?" one girl whispers to another.

"No, what?" the other asks, both of them look at me.

"Itachi's finally available after 3 LONG aggravating months."

The other girl gasps and gives me a longing look as I stroll by. "I want to ask him out, but it would be like, too soon."

"Rebound." the first girl agrees.

I glare at the ground. I am not as 'avalible' as these people seem to believe. Hidan and I just had a fight. We never broke up. Besides after school I was planning on going and talking to him. I don't even remember the exact reason we fought.

I'm just irritated today. Dad was hounding me this morning about my A- on my previous test. I spent 3 hours the night before studying for it. Well, that's what he believes. I was over at Hidan's house studying when we well... got sidetracked.

I usually don't need to study, I usually memorize the work easy, but Hidan was distracting me during class by trying to get me to smile. His last resort was calling the teacher a 'whore-monger' and getting his ass sent to the Principal's office. What is a 'whore-monger', anyway? I almost don't want to know yet at the same time, I'm curious.

I swore, half the crap Hidan says is something he made up right on the spot. I'm starting to believe that Hidan is a terrible influence on me. Oh well, that never stopped me before.

I guess, I should talk to him at lunch after this period.

While engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice a man, no more then a foot behind me, aiming a water gun at me until a little got me in the back of the head and I was tackled to the floor.

"Hey, Ita, you OK?" Hidan's voice came from behind me.

I spin around onto my back from my stomach to look at him. His body places over mine like he's trying to protect me in some awkward way. "Why did you just just spray me with water- I hope it's water- then tackle me?"

He looks at me offended. "Yes, it's water, I think." he makes a face. "But I didn't spray you, Kisame did."

I shake my head. "Fine. Why?"

Hidan makes a face. "Well...."

"Itachi, please forgive Hidan for being a hot head." Deidara begs, coming up to stand next to us. I sit up a little but lean back so I don't head bang Hidan and support myself with my arms behind me.

"Yeah," Kakuzu adds, as he and the rest of our little group walks up. The water gun poised in Kisame's hands. "Hidan was getting on my nerves."

Hidan glares at him. "Asshole!"

"Oh, would you shut your trap for five freaking seconds?" Sasori sighs. Hidan glares at him too but looks to me after a moment.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole this morning." he says slowly. "Can you forgive me?" he looks extremely nervous. I know it took a lot of guts and a lot of cracks in the head by the others to get him to come and apologise for something that wasn't really his fault.

Hidan and my relationship is the longest either of us have ever been in, so I can see why he would ignore his pride, if only once, to try and get it back together.

I find myself smiling a little. I lower my head and shake it to hide the small curve of my lips. "I was actually going to talk to you about that at lunch." I admit. I calm my features before looking up at him. "I'm sorry too. What you did this morning isn't what set me off. It really wasn't your fault, I was just irritated and lashed out at you. I'm sorry."

Hidan blinks. "Um.... OK?"

I swallow my pride. Just this once. "Forgive me?"

Hidan gets a goofy grin on his face. He's usually the one at fault and for me to ask for his forgiveness is new. "Alright, Bitch, but you have to call me 'Master' for the rest of the week."

He stands up and offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. I'm almost an entire head shorter then him.

I cock an eyebrow. "Yeah right, you can just kiss my ass then, _Master._" I turn and start to walk away. Hidan throws his arms around my waist and lays his chin on my shoulder.

"OK, OK, forget it. So... are we like.... cool? Like together? Or... whatever..." Hidan mutters more to himself, at the end, then to me.

I turn my head to look at him. "Yes."

He gives me a goofy smile. "Awesome."

He gives me a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. He seems to always know what I need at the time. No one would ever believe that a hard ass like Hidan could be sweet and gentle. I didn't believe it when he and I first kissed. Even now, I sometimes forget.

"Kisame Hoshigaki!" a teacher from down the hall screams.

Kisame puts his hands up in the air, the water gun still in his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Principal's office, I know." he starts walking away. "Later, fools!"

I roll my eyes. Why is it all the people I hang out with have to be the trouble makers?

Especially Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan.

Deidara blows up things all the time. He also 'disturbers the peace' when he and Sasori get into a heated argument about true art.

Kisame... well... he does basically everything. He beats people up, calls students and staff members names and insults all the kinds of people. He even broke school property. Although, he's more of Hidan's wing man in what would seem to be well, EVERYTHING that he does wrong.

Kakuzu.... hmm.... he just steals every one's wallets and spare change. He's basically the guy that takes your lunch money if you're not careful. I'm lucky, we're friends, so he don't steal from me. I'd be an awesome target though. My parents are rich. Plus, I'm not the strongest person anyone has ever met.

Hidan, oh Hidan. He does everything too. He's like the ring leader when he and Kisame go and bully or whatever they do.

Sometimes, Pein takes charge but mostly Pein lets everyone do as they may. He's more concerned with Konan at the moment. I mean she's like 5 months pregnant and she only found out like 4 months ago.

Some say, "How in the world did a boy like you get mixed in with people like that?"

I tell them, "I was in a bind and they helped out and that's how we became friends. Don't like? Deal with it."

It's true. Believe it or not, but I'm 'appealing to both sexes' as Konan had put it. Well it was proved when I was stalked for like a month and didn't even do anything about it.

Well, my stalker started to leave love letters in all my classes and....

_Flashback...._

_I walk into my 4Th period English class. Sitting on my desk, like I had expected, was an envelope with a love letter inside. I sigh and think about throwing it away, trying to get the feeling of being watched out of my head. I sit down at my desk._

_I fiddle with my pencil nervously, trying to ignore the note that sits in front of me._

_I've only been at this school for about a month and I already have a freaky stalker. I want to ignore it, pretend like it's nothing and maybe he or she would loose interest and find someone else to stalk after but, so far, to no avail._

_"Hey," says a cool low voice next to me. I look over to see Hidan. He's my English teacher's little brother and one of the biggest bullies in the school. "I keep seeing these letters on your desks, who they from?"_

_I blink. "Why do you care?" OK, possibly not the smartest thing to say to one of the biggest bullies in the school._

_He seems unfazed. "Just need something to do, Bitch."_

_He looks at the envelope on my desk. We both stare at it for a moment, before he lunges at it. I do too but am too slow. He snatches it up and starts to open it up. I try to grab it from him but he holds it at arms length away from me._

_"Dearest Itachi," he reads aloud, a grin on his face. "I know that you have been reading all of my notes and I know that you must love me as much as I love you. You are so beautiful, prettier then...." he trails off. His grin falling to a straight line on his face. "...any girl. I was thinking the we should finally meet. Face to face. Just you and me. I could offer you more then any other man..." he says in a whisper._

_He lowers the note and looks at me. "That is freaky. Looks to me like you've got yourself a stalker, Rich Boy." he points out the obvious._

_I roll my eyes and sit back down at my desk after I leaped up to grab the note from Hidan and failed doing so._

_"You are so gonna get rapped and possibly killed." Hidan tells me like I don't already know._

_I lower my head and to hide my face from him. Why does he care at all? All he is, consists of being a jerk and a bully._

_After a few moments of silence, Hidan sighs. "Alright, where do you live?"_

_I look over at him, dumbly. "Why?"_

_Hidan makes a face. "Because, I want to rape you first, Pretty Boy." he snarls defensively. "No, I know what to do when it comes to stalkers, ok? Now do you want this taken care of, or not?"_

_I must have looked confused cause he sighs again, like he's dealing with a child. "I'm offering my help. You don't want it, fine. Get killed and rapped. See if I really care." he snaps._

_I stare at him dumbly._

_Hidan looks guilty or nervous. One of the two, I think._

_"Fine, whatever-" I cut him off._

_"Northwest Brooklyn Boulevard, house number: 3245." I tell him. Hidan blinks dumbly this time._

_"O...k. Well, good."_

_The conversation ended there and we didn't speak again for the rest of the day or the day after that. But the day after, when I got to school, he comes up to me and tells me that I no longer need to worry about the stalker._

_When I asked why that was, he gave me a cocky smile and told me that I would be able to live a lot longer not knowing. I took his word for it. I insisted on paying him back until he finally accepted._

_The only thing he asked of me was to help his friend Konan get an appointment at the hospital._

_How he knew my dad was a doctor, I don't know. But, nonetheless, I accepted and the next day I got them in to see my day and Konan was found to be pregnant._

_From then on, I've been hanging around them and we have actually become friends. All of us._

_I never got around to asking Hidan why he decided to help me out that day but my only theory was because he had a little crush on me. The only evidence I have to back that up was about two months later- more or less- he asked me out._

_End Flashback...._

"Right." I mumble, waving goodbye to Kisame and continue walking to English. Hidan follows after. We all have our silent goodbyes to one another and go our own ways.

Hidan puts his arm around my neck and continues walking. I put my hand on his hip that's furthest away from me while securing my books and binder against my opposite hip.

We walk into the room and sit down at our desks right as the bell rings.

Kakashi -Mr. Hatake- who is also Hidan's older brother, walks by and puts his hand on my head. "I'm glad you and Hidan are back together, Itachi." he tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"And why is that, sir?"

"Cause." he says. "Hidan was getting on my nerves." he mumbles and walks on. I shoot Hidan a look.

"You harassed your own brother? We never even broke up. We only fought like 2 hours ago." I tell him.

He gives me a guilty look but shrugs me off. I drop the subject.

"So, Itachi, want to come over tonight?" Hidan asks, turning in his seat to face me.

I shrug. "I got homework I need to finish, though."

Hidan stares at me blankly. "Why can't you do it at my house?"

Deidara walks by the room. "Cause he's too young and underage sex is frowned upon most of the time in our society."

We both look at the door for a moment then return to our conversation.

"So why can't you?" Hidan presses.

"You distract me." I tell him.

He gives me a 'what the hell?' look. "I do no such thing."

I nod my head. "Yes, you do."

He leans close, a devilish grin on his face. "Do not."

I lean in a little. "Do, too."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

We both lean in and kiss each other. I always feel like I'm flying after kissing Hidan.

He always seems to take my breath away. Oh, see? He's distracting me once again. Will this boy ever let up? We are only 17.

It was a simple kiss but when we break away, I feel a small smile on my face. Hidan gives me a cocky grin. That usual grin of his. I adore it, in a way.

"I guess I can be distracting to you, huh?" he says softly, reaching out and taking some of my bangs in between his his fingers and twisting it around softly. "Being this handsome and all."

I roll my eyes. How did I know he was going to say something like that?

"Alright, class, let's begin." Kakashi says as he stood at the front of the room waiting for us all to turn to him so he can start class. Even though we are already like almost 10 minutes late.

**A/N: How was it? Does anyone like it? I hope someone does. Let me know if I should continue. Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


	2. Surpress my relief

When he's with me

**A/N: I don't know what people think, but, here you go. Enjoy!**

"OK... so that would mean that this type of sentence is....? Itachi." he calls on me. I look up from my doodle.

"Uhm, a personifacation, sir." I mumble, uneasily. Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"Pardon, speak up, Itachi." He commands.

I nod and sit up a little more. "Personification."

Kakashi's eye crinkles to show that he was smiling. "Very good, Itachi. That's what I would expect from the top of the class. Ok, next...."

I sigh and lower in my desk. That was close. I'm not one to drone off in class. I guess I'm just thinking about random crap. Sasuke's going over to his friend Naruto's house tonight. Mom and dad are going to a business dinner for one of mom's clients.

Mom is a lawer. One of the best, Auntie says often. Auntie is very found of mother. They became friends when my dad and mom started going out. She is my dad's sister-in-law. She married my Uncle, also known as my dad's little brother.

"Now then, when using like or as, what is it?" Kakashi asks looking around the room. Hidan raises his hand lazily.

Kakashi nods at him. "Hidan, and please, a real answer this time, not 'I don't know, just wondering why there is a dot at the end of the sentence and why can't it be a squiggly line?' OK?" A small mummers of laughter passes through the class at the memory.

Hidan lowers his hand. "Never mind."

I roll my eyes playfully. Always the jokester.

Kakashi sighs. "Itachi, please?"

I nod. "Yes sir, it's a simile."

He nods his appreciation. "Ok, lessons over. Free time til the bell."

The room fills with chatter. I turn to look at Hidan. He was looking out the window at something.

I take this time to admire him. His slicked back white hair, identical white to his older brother, and his maroon purple eyes. I've never seen such pretty eyes. I've always liked them. Always light and free, you could say.

"I'm devilishly handsome, I know." Hidan says smugly, catching me staring.

I purse my lips. "Narcissest."

Hidan blinks. "What does that mean?"

I shrug. "Figure it out." I say coolly. "I'll use it in a sentence to help you out." I offer.

He nods.

I smirk. "Hidan is so narcissist."

He glares. "Hot headed? Obsessive?"

I laugh. "Close, in both definition-wise and the actual person, but no. It basically means that you're full of yourself."

He stopped to think about that. I smile as realisation crosses his handsome face. "Oh! You rotten little shit head!" He jumps up and gets me into a headlock. Then gives me a nuggy. I try to push him away but once again, I'm the weaker of the two of us.

After he brutally messes my hair up, he lets me go. I take my hair our of it's ponytail confinement and run my fingers through my hair quickly before throwing the hair back into its loose hair confinement.

I glare at him. "Cheap shot, Hidan."

The bell rings, cutting what Hidan was about to say off.

I gather my books and binder and wait for Hidan to gather his books and walk around the row of seats over to me. When he's next to me we both walk out of the classroom and into the clustered hallway.

We walk a little ways down the hallway before Sasori appears at my side.

"Hey," he says monotoned.

I offer a small nod. Hidan smirks at him.

Sasori is the shortest of all of us. He's a little shorter then me, only a little. If he were to suddenly have a growth spurt, I would have to cut him off at the knees to reassure that I would not be the shortest one here. His messy blood red hair and blood red eyes to match are kind of intimidating when he stares at you.

"What up, Shortie?" Hidan asks.

Sasori looks at him. "Well...."

I look at him waiting. Oh, this should be good. Sasori has always got something funny to say, even if he doesn't mean it to be funny.

"Well... I just came back from science and apparently, the sky is up."

Hidan fakes shock. "No Fucking way!"

Sasori looks forward, blankly. "I sense your sarcasm, Hidan." he says blandly.

Hidan laughs. "Good, so I was putting enough sarcasm in it!"

Those two argue all the way to the cafeteria and as we go and get lunch. They were no longer bickering about the sky but now why the grass is green.

"Cause, physics says so!" Hidan declares.

Sasori rolls his eyes. "Do you even know how to spell physics?"

Hidan shrugs. "So? What if I do?"

"I'd be fucking amazed." Sasori mutters, loud enough for me to hear.

I smile. Sasori and Hidan are so funny when they are put together. The teachers found this out on the first day, apparently. Hidan and Sasori were not allowed to sit anywhere near one another or they would distract the entire class with their constant bickering on things that should be left for a scientist to answer.

Once we get our lunch and get to our seats, Konan shows up.

"Hey, dorks." she sits down next to me. Hidan on my other side, Sasori on the other side of him.

I nod. Hidan gives a careless wave and Sasori makes his eyes widen and make his lips call into a thin line.

"Konan." he says monotoned, looking at her with that face. Konan giggles.

"Where is Pein?" I ask, while Hidan and Sasori get to discussing why the trees shed their leafs around the time of Halloween.

Konan nods in the direction of the food stands. "He offered to get me some food. I haven't been feeling the greatest today. I have the bladder of a newborn baby. No control what so ever."

I nod, slowly. "I bet. My mom was the same way when she was pregnant with Sasuke."

"So, uhm, Itachi, I hate to ask... but could you help me out again?" Konan asks nervously.

I nod. "Sure, what is it?"

Konan bites her lower lip. "You see, I needed to pay your dad for the next 4 doctor's meetings tomorrow but.... well, Pein and my anniversary is coming up and I figured I should get him something..." she trails off, tears building up in her eyes. "I know I owe it to him for giving him whip lash with all my hormones but-! But-!" she starts to cry.

My heart breaks. "Konan," I call out to my emotional friend. "it's ok, I'll pay for it, you just pay me back whenever you can."

She looks up at me, surprised. "Really?" she asks wobbly.

I nod and rub her arm. "Really." I reassure her. She smiles widely and throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Itachi! You are such a lifesaver!" she exclaims happily.

"Beautiful." Deidara says, walking up. He sets his tray of food down and nods at me. "Hey Konan, I talk to my mom, she would love for you to have your baby shower at our house."

Konan breaks away from me and goes over and hugs Deidara. "You are the best! Both of you! Oh! I love you guys!" she smiles sweetly at us both as she pulls away from Deidara.

"Watch out," Pein says walking up as well, sitting himself next to Konan. "Next you know, she'll be telling you that she hates your rotten guts and hope you choke on your next breath."

Hidan and Deidara start cracking up at that. Konan looks at me. "Whip lash, I'm telling you." I smile.

"I bet."

Soon, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu show up.

"Ok," Kisame says. "We are two seats short."

"Make room!" Kakuzu mutters, grumpily.

Konan and I both look at each other. She shrugs and moves over to sit on Pein's lap. I look over at Hidan. He wiggles his eyebrows at me, jokingly. I smile, holding back a laugh.

I sit myself onto his lap, sideways.

Kakuzu sits where Konan sat and Kisame sits were I sat.

"Isn't that what got you into this predicament anyway, Konan?" Deidara asks nodding to the way their sitting.

Konan laughs. "So naive!"

I raise my eyebrow and look at Hidan. "There's another way to do it?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I would say through the butt, but that wouldn't explain the Pein Jr. that's on the way."

I laugh. "Pein Jr. Classic."

Pein sends us light death glares. We both smile innocently back at him.

"Tobi can't wait for the baby to come!" Tobi exclaims.

Konan smiles at him. "Me neither, Tobi, me neither."

I take a part of my cookie and stick it into my mouth. Chocolate chip. I hum with pleasure. I love cookies. Especially chocolate chip. It's one of the few sweets I'll eat.

"Can I have a piece?" Hidan asks. I look at him pointedly.

"Why? Get your own."

"Why? Cause you love me."

"Not as much as I love chocolate chips."

"Ouch." he says like that was an actual physical blow.

I try to hold back a smile. He points at it, enthusiastically. "Oh! I get part of your cookie now! I got you to smile!"

I shake my head. "Fine, but a small piece." I pick a small piece of my chocolate chip off from the rest of the cookie and offer it to Hidan. He opens his mouth for me to put the cookie inside. I feel another smile, come across my face. I stick the small piece onto his tongue. He hums like I had earlier, and smiles at me.

He pecks me on the lips. "You're the best, my little bitch."

I roll my eyes. I still can't get him to stop calling me his bitch. I mean, it doesn't hurt my feelings in any way. I guess it just gets on my nerves a little. Not all the time, just a few times it's upset me. Not recently, though.

When lunch finally comes to an end, I kiss Hidan goodbye and head to P.E with Sasori. We walk in silence. Not an unconfertable one, though. It was peaceful, if you ask me.

I look to my red headed friend. "Hey, Sasori," I get his attention. He looks over at me and cocks his head, waiting. "what is a whore-monger?" He smiles widely and leans over to whisper the answer into my ear.

"Ew!" I say, repulsive.

Sasori nods, raising an eyebrow enthused. "And illegal."

I shake my head. "How in the world does Hidan come up with this stuff?"

Sasori shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think Kakashi or Mr. Hatake, here at school, is the bad influence."

I look at him. "Why do you say that?" I ask confused.

"Being hopeful. If Hidan was born that way, then society is destined to fail, epically." Sasori says nonchalantly. I laugh at that.

"Aww, that's mean."

"Or truthful."

* * *

I dribble the basketball through Mikel's legs. He tries to get it away from me. He smacks it out of my hand and it goes bouncing away. He calls for Sasori to assist.

"Sasori! Get the ball!" he orders.

Sasori looks over right as the ball rolls passed him. He looks at it like it's from some kind of awkward society or something. He walks after it unenthusiastically.

When he gets close enough he leans down to pick it up but ends up kicking it again. He turns around to look at everyone. His eyes stop on me and he shrugs.

I sigh and jog over to him. "What's with you?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I suck at sports."

I roll my eyes as I pick up the ball. "That's because you refuse to try to your actual potential."

He shrugs. "No skin off my nose."

I look at him and shake my head. "No." I say plainly. He gives me a look.

"No what?"

"No."

"No what?"

"Just no."

"There is no such thing as 'just no' Itachi."

"There is in my little world." I say smugly, walking back to the game.

"Hmm," Sasori hums, following after me. "maybe I should burn your little world down..."

I laugh. "Good luck with that."

* * *

The end of the day finally arrives. I wave goodbye to Konan and Pein who I share my math class with. The both wave back before heading to their lockers.

I walk down the hall to Hidan's locker. He's not there. I look around. Where could he be?

I head down toward my locker and spot him and a boy called Brian Campbell. Hidan was bulling him. Brian spots me from over Hidan's shoulder. He gives me a desperate look. I give a small nod.

"Hidan!" I call. My boyfriend looks over at me. He gives me a 'what?' gesture. I wave him over. "I got something to tell you."

Brian rushes past him and then me, muttering a low, "Thanks" to me, greatfully, before rushing to his locker. Hidan gives me a look and walks over to me.

"What is it?" he asks. I smile and kiss his lips. He kisses back.

"Sorry, I owed him one." I apologise.

Hidan makes a face. "Who? Nerdy Brian?"

I nod. I grab Hidan's arm and drag him to my locker. Once I grab all my crap, I walk with Hidan over to his locker. He doesn't bother to grab anything. He has homework, he just won't do it.

After an eventful drive to my house, Hidan stops just out of seeing range of my house. He looks over at me and kisses my lips again. I kiss him back, instantly. He was gentle, cupping my cheek, lovingly. I put my hand on his shoulder. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and our tongues start to fight for dwindling power.

His hand, the one on my cheek, ghosts down to my neck, then to my chest, slowly sliding down to the hem of my shirt, he pulls it up and runs his cool hand over my bare chest.

I break away and moan. Hidan starts to kiss my neck and throat. My breath labors.

"Hidan..." I moan.

"Yes, beautiful...?" Hidan murmurs through butterfly kisses on my neck. His fingers flash over my nipple. I gasp but it's cut short when Hidan attacks my mouth with his.

His hand comes out from under my shirt and both of his hands go to my butt. After a playful squeeze, he moves his hands up to my hips, then guides me over to him.

Moving to the driver's seat is hard when your face is trapped against another, but we make it work. Both of our chest press against each other tightly.

My heart pounds like drums in my ears.

I wrap my arms around Hidan's neck and kiss him harder. I fell a curve of his lips against my own.

"Feisty..." he says huskily, pulling away a little to look at me. My breath is uneven and heavy. We stare into each others eyes. Those beautiful eyes, full of lust and desire.

I peck his lips. "I'd better go." I whisper to him. He pouts. We kiss again. And again. And again until I finally opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hidan." I murmur, getting out the driver's door. I walk around the front of the car to the passenger side and reach into the open window and grab out my backpack.

"Later, Beautiful!" Hidan calls. I kiss my pointer and middle finger and wave bye to him.

I walk up to the front gates of my house, or mansion, I should say. The guard opens the door and welcomes me home. I nod my thanks and walk up to the house.

I suppress my relief to see that nobody was here but me and the maids, and butlers.

Finally, a moment to myself.

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know what you think! Have a good day. Rate and review!**


	3. He's back

**When he's with me**

**A/N: Ok, Sorry for the slow update!! Please forgive me, and enjoy!**

Walking into the kitchen I grab myself an apple and take a bite of it slowly, the juices filling my mouth. Only moments after I swallow, I feel my chest tighten and am forced to cough.

Once.

Twice.

Three times before finally catching my breath. That one hurt.

I take another bite while heading into the living room. I head for the couch and grab my backpack off the ground when I tossed it there without the slightest care. Placing the apple on my lap, I dig around the inside of my bag and pull out my Science homework. I then pull out my glasses and put them on.

"Welcome home, young master Itachi." three maids say in unison as they walk by. I offer a little smile.

"Thank you."

I start my science and end up finishing it about an hour later. My apple already finished. A maid came in and took it before I could get up to throw the core away myself. I thank her and pull out my social studies. As the hours pass, I finish my science, social studies, and did the majority of my math before I pronounced myself, completely brain dead.

Rubbing my eyes, I lay my homework on the floor and turn the t.v on. I watched a bunch of different shows and the news but I remember turning on The Mist and then nothing.

Someones shaking me. "Itachi? Itachi," says a familiar voice.

I open my eyes slowly and look at the figure before me, my vision blurry. "Dad? Home so soon?"

A small sigh. "Yes, Itachi, I'm home before your mother, but it's two in the morning." he tells me. I rub my eyes clear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Father. I must have dozed off." I stand up and bow my head slightly.

Dad sighs again but pats my shoulder. "It's OK, Itachi. Just... go on to bed."

I frown. "Really, Father. I'm sorry, I was careless." I pull my glasses off.

Dad lays his hand onto my jaw and smiles a little at me. "Itachi, you are such a good boy. I appreciate all that you do. It's OK to make mistakes, okay? I'm sorry for exploding this morning, it was not your fault."

I blink. "Oh..."

Dad actually smiles at me. I blink confused a few more times. Dad pats my cheek and kisses my forehead. "Now, get to bed." With that, he turned away from me and walks to the kitchen. I look around for my glasses to see them in its case. The maid that turned the t.v off must have taken them off me. I should thank her when I find her.

I follow dad to the kitchen. I stand in the doorway and watch him as he loosens his tie and rubs his eyes.

"Dad..." I call softly, My stomach churning. Just tell him.... you can do it.... just tell him that you're gay.... he'll understand..... he will.... he has to, doesn't he?

Dad turns around to look at me. "What is it, Itachi?"

My chest tightens. Just tell him... just tell him...

"I'm sorry." I blurt out. Dad turns to look at me fully. His forehead crinkles.

"About what, Itachi?"

I feel my lip quiver and tears sting at my eyes. "For... the bad grade..." I lie, softly. Dad gives me a small smile.

"It's OK, Itachi, I told you that. If that's all that's bothering you, there is no need to worry." he says. I lower my head to hide my tears.

"Of course. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Itachi." dad dismisses me. I turn on my heel and walk to the stairs trying to suppress the urge to run away with full blown tears. I wait until I'm in the safety of my own room with the door closed before I fall onto the bed and cry quietly.

It hurts to love someone that I know won't be excepted by my family. I can't bring myself to tell my parents that I'm in love with a guy and it kills me. I feel like I'm betraying Hidan by keeping it a secret. Hidan told his brother and I can't even bring myself to tell my parents. They should love me for me, I know that they should, but I still can't bring myself to tell my parents....

It's unfair to everyone.

I dig around in my pockets for my phone, my eyes blur up from the tears, I fumble around. My breath growing deeper and more urgent. I need to know that he's still there. I need to know. I pull out my phone and turn it on.

I wipe tears from my eyes trying my hardest to calm down. I'm such a drama queen. Why should I cry over something so trivial? What the hell is wrong with me?

My phone sings a small song to show me that it's awake. I got to my contacts list and call Hidan. I sniffle and wipe more tears away, trying to calm myself down before Hidan picks up.

_Ring....._

_Ring....._

_Rin-_

"Hello...?" Hidan's groggy voice comes out through the phone.

I open my mouth and try to speak but a small squeak comes out and a forceful sob breaks through. The tears come rushing out full speed.

"Itachi?" Hidan's voice perks up. "What's wrong? Shh! Shhh! Calm down, please, what's wrong?"

**Hidan's POV**

I can hear the choked sobs. I suddenly hate myself for not being there. What could upset someone so strong and level headed like Itachi?

I take a peek at the clock. It's almost two thirty in the morning. Way too fucking early to deal with so much drama. I love Itachi and I guess him having emotions is kind of surprising.

He always seemed so calm, kind of happy. Now he's so low and I can't even be there for him.

"I need to know...." He finally chokes out. I sit up in my bed and look into the darkness. The only light is the moonlight that bathes the room from the window to my left.

"What, Beautiful, what do you need to know?" I ask. I hear another sob at the other side and it attacks my heart.

"I need..." he sobs. I hear him take a deep breath and is quiet a moment longer before his voice comes back, more controlled. "I need to know that you.... that you..." his voice trails off. He takes another shaky breath. "...that you.... won't leave me.... that you... understand that.... that I tried.... that I tried to..... I couldn't.... he was there... and I couldn't tell him...." His voice cracks as he looses it again.

"Shhhhh...." I whisper. "You tried to tell him, what?"

"Us!" he sobs hysterically.

I blink. "That's what's getting you so upset? Itachi, I don't mind you not being able to tell your parents yet. It's OK! It doesn't bother me! Really, take all the time that you want. Beautiful, no need to worry, ok?"

Itachi is quiet on the other end.

"Itachi?" I say softly, my heart racing. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Itachi whispers. "I'm here. Please, come pick me up 10 minutes early, tomorrow. Please?" His voice soft. I'm glad to hear that he has finally calm down.

I smile. "Of course, Beautiful. Anything for you."

"Goodnight." from the sound of his voice, I can tell he is trying to hold back a smile.

"Goodnight, Itachi. Have sweet dreams."

"You too."

**Itachi's POV**

I close my phone and wipe the last of my tears away. I pull the blankets up to my chin and close my eyes. I clench my phone in my hand and hear his low deep voice in my head as sleep takes hold of me.

* * *

I open my eyes to the beep of my alarm clock. I look at it. 6:40 is yells in red letters.

I rub sleep from my eyes and grab my phone out from under me. I got 10 minutes to get ready. I climb out of bed and fly over to my closet. I grab out a pair of dark blue jeans that are a little big with a belt and a black long sleeve shirt with a red T.

I walk over to the mirror and run a brush through my hair a few times before putting it back into a loose ponytail.

I run out of my room and down the stairs into the living room where I left my books and backpack. I stuff all my books into my backpack and throw the pack over my shoulder.

"Leaving so early, young master?" Miral, one of the older maids asks, appearing from the kitchen.

I nod. "Yes, Miral. Please don't worry about breakfast for me. Have a good day."

She smiles. "You are too kind, young master. Please, you too, have a good day."

Turning on my heel, I walk out the door and down the sidewalk toward the gates. The guard looks up at me. "Leaving so early, young master Itachi?" he asks, opening the gate for me.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell my parents I'm leaving early. Could you let one of the maids know, for me?" I stop to ask him. He smiles kindly.

"Of course. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too." I call before running down the street a little to catch Hidan as he drives up. I hop into his car before it stops all the way.

"Anxious, are we?" Hidan chuckles as he starts driving down the street toward school. I look over at him and smile.

"Yes." is all I say and stare forward. We fall into a conferable silence as we pull into the school parking lot. When he finds a parking place he turns the car off. The school is next to empty.

We both climb out of the car. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss on his lips. He kisses me back and lays his hands on my hips. We walk backward toward the steps of the front of the school. Our tongues run over one another in a battle for dominance. He played cheaply yesterday but I'll win today.

I bite his lip, gently. Hidan breaks away to look at me.

"Rotten, cheating, little bitch!" he exclaims, heaving me up over his shoulder. I smiled and poke the back of his white haired head.

"Put me down." I say lightly. He smacks my ass so I smack the back of his head. He chuckles.

"Ahh... my bitch is back."

**A/N: So, how was that? Please, let me know. Rate and review! Have a great day!**


	4. momma loves baby as baby loves momma

**When he's with me**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please forgive me and enjoy!**

We both walk through the doors of the mall. Hidan wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the back of my neck. I look over my shoulder at him a smile playing itself across my lips. The butterflies flew free in my stomach.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask.

He kisses the back of my neck again, softly. I feel the smile creep up on his lips. "Because, I like the way you _feel _beneath me..." he purrs in my ear. A shiver races down my spine. The butterflies go wild.

"Whoa..." I breath, closing my eyes.

He hugs me tighter. "Does husky talk make you hot?" He whispers in my ear. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and smile at him, reopening my eyes.

"Seems like it, huh?" I mummer. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"Hey, get a room, faggots." someone says as the people pass us. Hidan narrows his eyes.

"Someone is gonna die." he growls, turning toward the source of the voice. A group of what looks like athletes. All of them buff and strong looking. They may look strong but Hidan is strong too, and a cheap fighter. They look ready to fight.

"Hey, get lost, Losers." says a smooth voice. Someone walks past me and Hidan toward the group of guys. "Security is on it's way." At that, the guys dart out of the mall.

"We didn't need your help..." Hidan grumbles. The man turns to me.

"I know, but I couldn't help. It is a force of habit, Itachi." the man says. I blink.

"Pardon? Do I know you?" I ask the familiar man. He has short shaggy black hair and pure black eyes.

He grins. "Ouch, Ita, that hurts. It's me Sh-"

"Shisui!" I cut in. I walk over and throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me back.

"How have you been, Itachi? How long has it been? 5 years?" Shisui asks, pulling away. I shrug, smiling like a fool.

"Somewhere around there. How have you been, Shisui?"

He grins. "I've been good, I missed everyone though."

I nod. "I bet. You always liked to be around family."

"And you didn't like to be." he counters with a smile. I smile back when I feel a ting of jealously from an outside force. I look at Hidan. He eyes Shisui suspiciously. I grab Shisui's hand and lead him closer to Hidan. I let go of Shisui and point to Hidan.

"Shisui, this is my boyfriend Hidan." I then point to Shisui. "Hidan, this is my older cousin Shisui." They both shook hands and I could see Hidan visibly relax.

Shisui touches my arm. "I've got to go, I'll see you later, OK?" he says and flashes me a smile. I can't help but smile back at my goofy cousin.

"Yeah sure. See you later, Shisui."

He pats my head and gives Hidan a small wave. "Later Ita, nice to meet you, Hidan." We both wave as he runs off to a group of guys who seem to have been waiting for him. They all walk off. Hidan takes my hand and we walk in the opposite direction. Our fingers intertwined between one another.

"Your cousin, huh?" Hidan says slowly. I nod.

"Related by blood."

"Interesting..."

"How so?" I look at him confused. He shrugs.

"It just is."

"Nice excuse, Hidan."

"Thank you my lovely little bitch."

I smile shaking my head. Some things will never change, will they?

"So uh, what are we doing at the mall?" Hidan asks curiously.

I sigh. I guess not.

* * *

"Ew. It smells like babies here." Hidan complains, crinkling his nose like the stench was deadly or something. I roll my eyes.

"Weird huh? I never would have though that _Babies R Us _would smell like babies." I say sarcastically. Hidan growls.

"Smart ass." he growls then I hear something along the lines of 'Damn Uchiha and their smart ass ways...' under his breath. I roll my eyes again and lead him to the newborn section. Hidan follows right at my heels, nearly tripping me three or four times in the process. When I asked him what his problem was all he could counter with was that 'babies are everywhere' or something like that. Whatever the excuse was, it was a sad one.

"So what should we get for Konan's baby shower?" I ask, looking around casually. Hidan doesn't answer. I look at him to see him staring at a woman with a blond baby on her hip with a five or six year old boy walking along side her. The little boy holds a fist full of her dress. He's bold. No, he's not. He's got a little bit of hair.

"What happened to his hair?" Hidan asks softly looking at the same little boy as I. I frown lowering my head.

"He must have cancer, Hidan." I whisper. "Possibly Osteosarcoma or maybe Ewing sarcoma."

Hidan and I both walking to the woman and Hidan asks, "Your son has cancer?" The woman looks at us, surprised, then nods.

"He has Osteosarcoma..." she replies softly, eyes watering up. Hidan pulls out his wallet.

"Where do I donate?" I nod.

"Me too."

The woman's eyes widen, tears fall. She lays the baby down in the cart and hugs us. "Thank you, thank you." she whispers to us. She pulls back. "At the children's hospital down on i-80." she says through a smile. We both nod.

"We'll do that." I say.

"Yeah to..." he looks down at the little boy. The woman smiles.

"Raylor Helms." she says softly. We both nod.

"Um, not to sound weird," I say casually. "but could you help us pick out a baby shower gift?"

The woman laughs. "Teenage boys,"

* * *

"Thank you for your donation, sir." the woman at the front desk says to Hidan. He steps out of the way so I could step up.

"I would like to donate as well." I tell her. Her face lights up like they don't get too many donations.

"Great! How much?"

"Two thousand."

* * *

"Damn, Bitch, are you made of money or what?" Hidan asks as we walk to his car. I shrug.

"My mom is a lawyer, a damn good lawyer, and my dad is a doctor. Money is not a problem at my house, trust me. Besides, it's for a good cause. I think they need it more then I do anyway." I say truly. I know it's true. People are dying of cancer and lots of it. If one cure can be found then that would be a beautiful thing. If two or three that would be a godly thing.

Cancer sucks. It takes lives. I just want to help find a cure.

Hidan drops me off at my house. I kiss him goodbye and grab the presents from the back to wrap them. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and wave bye to Hidan as he drives off.

I walk up to the gate and the guard opens it. "Home later then usual." he points out. I nod.

"Yes, me and my friend went to go and pick up some presents at Babies R us. Don't ask me how it went." I say, blushing a little. The old guard chuckles .

"Yes, young master Itachi."

I wave as I head to the door. A maid is out watering. She pauses to open the door and welcome me home. I nod my thanks and walk in. I can hear mom and dad talking in the kitchen.

I give my backpack to the maid waiting to take it and give her the presents and ask that she bring them to my room along with my backpack and wrapping paper. She nods and scurries off.

I walk into the kitchen. Mom was in her home dress and dad was in his home cloths as well. Mom smiles widely when she sees me. She climbs to her feet and floats over to me, giving me a hug. I return her motherly action.

"Momma loves Baby." She whispers to me. She always whispered that to me. Especially when I was a little baby. I smile at the memory of mom coming in to check on me in the middle of the night and whispering 'Momma loves baby' to me.

I would always wake up and whisper back, "And Baby loves Momma,"

Mom smiles at me. It's like her way of making sure I'm still alive. She says that sometimes I'm so quiet that she can never tell if I don't reply. Before I could reply, I would open my eyes to stare at her until I was about a year, that when I started to reply.

She does the same with Sasuke. 'Momma loves Sasuke' and Sasuke would always reply, 'And Sasuke loves Momma' because we do. Both Sasuke and I love mother so much. She always understands. No matter what it was, we could tell her because she never once judged us. She only ever loved us.

Call this little ritual creepy and childish but it's something that we've always done and it's hard to drop just because of age.

Mom steps back and waves for me to follow as she walks back over to Dad. He's looking at something. I walk over and sit next to him. He hands me the paper without saying a word. I look at it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha,_

_I have sent you this letter in regards to your son, Itachi Uchiha. He has been doing excellent in the short amount of time he has been with us at our school and we would like to thank him for all his hard work. Many colleges have requested that he go their school when he graduates. Some, the tops schools in the country. His academic and social skills are amazing. Everyone in the school has nothing but good things to say about your son. The teachers have all recommended that he be able to graduate early. Upon hearing this, I have decided to let you know of others thoughts before making my own decision on whether that would be best or not. No need to rush, just have Itachi come to my office or get into contact with me in any way you wish. Have a good day._

_Kohona High Principal,_

_Hiuzen Sarutobi_

I lay the paper down, dumbfounded. I didn't think I was doing so good. But, to graduate early? No, I need to graduate with my friends! Why would I leave early?

"That's my boy." Dad says fondly, patting my head. I feel my heart swell.

"So, do you want to graduate early, Itachi?" Mom asks. I blink. It would get me a head start on my medical study... but, I want to graduate with all my friends.

"I don't know..." I mumble, my heart sinking.

Dad looks at me surprised. "Why not? This is a great opportunity! You should take it!" Dad insists.

I lower my head. "But... I want to graduate with my friends..."

"Your friends?! Itachi, think about it, you can get a head start in collage and be able to see them whenever later." Dad says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I look at him.

"It wouldn't be the same. Their my best friends, I need to graduate with them." I can see that I'm not getting through to him so I turn to my mother. "Mom? You understand, right?" Mom's black eyes soften.

"Yes, dear. I understand. I understand that you want to be on the podium with all your friends and classmates behind you, to be able to walk into the world of adulthood with them. I understand." She smiles at me, lovingly. She turns to my father who is steaming with anger. "Fugaku, let us go talk in the other room, shall we?"

Dad grunts. He stands and follows her into the living room. My heart pounding in my ears. Shakily, I climb to my feet and head for the stairs. I walk up quickly, not wanting to hear Mom and Dad argue over what to do now.

I run to my room and lock my door. To occupy myself, I grab the presents and start to wrap them. I remember Konan and what she asked of me. I grab out my wallet and pull out the money. I quickly sneak it into my parents room and on my dad's dresser, leaving him a note, telling him that it was from Konan, before racing back to my room and hiding behind shut doors.

**A/N: How was it? Please let me know what you think! Have a good day! Rate and Review!**


End file.
